Enamoramiento adolescente
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Ayano está metida en sendo dilema al sentir una fuerte atracción por Nadeshiko Ohmuro. No sabe qué hacer ni cómo remediar su situación, pero para problemas así siempre contará con su leal amiga Chitose. Oneshot.


Saludos y abrazos, habitantes de la Tierra y mundos cercanos (posiblemente). Retorno a esta pequeña región de las redes cibernéticas para dejarles un OS con una de las sugerencias más raras en las que haya incursionado (con diferencia). Vamos, que todo empezó con una imagen que vi en el face y me dije "tantos ships locos que he hecho, y ahora mismo me siento como un novato". Ya ven, cosas locas que se me ocurren.

**Enamoramiento adolescente**

El silencio resultaba demasiado perturbador, pero no es como si tuviera algo que decir en ese momento. Ayano estaba totalmente absorta en sus pensamientos, incapaz de generar una idea coherente dentro de aquellas paredes tan vacías e insignificantes en que se había convertido el consejo estudiantil. No tenía sentido, nada parecía moverse con un orden definido a su alrededor, no parecía haber nadie con quien pudiese razonar aquella confusión que había en su mente y corazón.

─ ¿Ayano-chan? ─ Chitose se acerca a su amiga y le ofrece una taza de chocolate ─ ¿Me puedes decir qué te ocurre? Te he notado muy rara últimamente.

─ Es que ni yo misma sé qué me pasa ─ suelta Ayano casi sin darse cuenta ─. Es raro, no sé explicarlo.

─ ¿Mmm? ─ Chitose sabía ver que esa actitud de Ayano nada tenía que ver con Kyouko, por lo que no sé ocurría qué más podría justificarlo ─ Ayano-chan, tú acaso... ¿Acaso estás empezando a ver a alguien más?

Ayano tardó unos cuantos segundos para entender lo que había querido decir su amiga, y cuando lo hace reacciona poniéndose bastante roja, aunque su manera de actuar no era la típica de tsundere que tanto la caracterizaba, sino que simplemente se pone en una actitud bastante tímida.

─ ¿C-cómo puedes pensar eso, Chitose? Algo así es imposible. Yo jamás podría... N-no creo estar a la altura...

─ O sea que sí es como acabo de decir ─ Chitose estaba sorprendida. Esperaba haber fallado, pero resultó no ser así ─. Pero eso significa que estarías dejando de intentar ir tras Toshino-san ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto? ¿Por qué ahora?

─ No lo sé, Chitose. Te juro que no lo sé ─ Ayano se pone las manos en la cabeza, como si ésta le pudiera explotar en cualquier momento ─. Sólo sé que desde que ella apareció de casualidad ayer, de pronto todo gira a mi alrededor de una manera diferente.

─ ¿Y quién es "ella"? ─ Chitose se sentía en tensión, queriendo saber quién había captado la atención de Ayano antes de que ésta consiguiese la de Kyouko.

─ Chitose... ¿prometes guardar el secreto? Es algo demasiado embarazoso, y sólo puedo decirte esto porque eres mi amiga. Me siento demasiado tonta por tener esta clase de sensaciones, y por eso me avergüenza tanto...

─ Desde luego que sí te guardo el secreto, Ayano-chan, y no creo que debas sentirte así, si cosas así le pueden pasar a cualquiera a nuestra edad ─ Chitose asiente enérgicamente, queriendo que Ayano vea que sí podía confiar ─. Te prometo que no le diré a nadie. Como amiga, sabes que valoro mucho cuando hay cosas que prefieres mantener en secreto.

─ B-bueno... La verdad es que... estoy empezando a sentir cosas por...

El resto de la frase Ayano la completa hablándole en el oído a su amiga. Quería estar segura que nadie más oyese lo que le iba a decir. Chitose abre bastante los ojos y se queda con la boca abierta, y es que le resultaba imposible no sorprenderse al oír el nombre de la persona referida por Ayano.

─ ¿L-lo dices enserio, Ayano-chan?

─ Sí, así es.

─ No me lo puedo creer... Esto parece sacado de un anime ─ Chitose se sienta lentamente mientras intentaba asimilar lo que acababa de oír ─. Jamás en mi vida me había imaginado que algo así pasaría, aunque pensándolo mejor... ─ Chitose se quita los lentes, y enseguida se mentaliza con respecto a lo que le dijo su amiga. La hemorragia nasal no se hace esperar, y una sonrisa pervertida se dibuja en su cara ─ Increíble, esto es mejor de lo que me esperaba.

─ ¡Chitose!

* * *

**Más tarde**

La hora de salida ya había llegado, y Ayano, ordenada y siempre lista, ya estaba saliendo sin dejar nada atrás, y Chitose iba a su lado, mirando en todas direcciones, cosa que incomodaba un poco a Ayano.

─ ¿Qué andas buscando, Chitose?

─ Oh, es que quería ver si me encontraba a "esa persona" ─ responde Chitose en un tono pícaro, haciendo sonrojar a su amiga.

─ ¡No digas eso con ese tono! No te imaginas lo nerviosa que me pone eso.

─ Lo sé, pero no creo que haya razón para que lo estés ─ Chitose da su mejor sonrisa para tranquilizar a su amiga ─. Sabes que te apoyaré en todo momento. Eso es lo que hacen la amigas, después de todo.

─ Lo sé, Chitose, y sinceramente te lo agradezco. No sé qué haría si estuviera por mi cuenta y no contigo apoyándome.

─ Pues es un gusto para mí ayudarte siempre.

Las dos amigas siguen charlando durante un buen rato sobre otros asuntos, especialmente de temas referentes a la escuela o cosas más personales. Iban avanzando calmadamente por las calles sin ningún problema, cuando dos manzanas más adelante se encuentran nada menos que a Nadeshiko Ohmuro, la hermana mayor de Sakurako, y parecía estar en compañía de otras chicas, posiblemente compañeras de estudio. Ayano y Chitose se la quedan mirando un rato, uno que poco a poco se va tornando incómodo, especialmente por ser precisamente Nadeshiko quien se había convertido en el nuevo foco de atención de Ayano.

─ ¿Y si tomamos otro camino? ─ propone con el nerviosismo brotando de ella ─ Digo, hay otras maneras de que continuemos y...

─ No creo que haga falta, Ayano-chan ─ Chitose sabía que la actitud de Ayano se debía a Nadeshiko ─. Solo sigamos como si nada. No creo que pase nada si...

Ayano no interrumpe, pero Chitose igual corta lo que estaba por decir. Sabía que le había prometido a su amiga de decir nada sobre el tema, y es que Ayano repentinamente había empezado a sentir mariposas al ver a Nadeshiko. Ambas querían pensar que sólo se trataba de un fugaz episodio de gran admiración con fachada de enamoramiento hacia otra persona de mayor grado o edad. Cosas como esa suelen pasar en adolescentes, pero Ayano no se creía que fuera una buena idea comprobarlo en ese momento. Y Nadeshiko seguía avanzando como si nada, posiblemente sin darse cuenta del paso de aquellas dos.

─ Pues parece que no nos notaron, Ayano-chan ─ Chitose se encoge de hombros ─. Al final no hizo falta ponerse tan dramática, que igual no creo que hubiese sido para tanto.

─ Tal vez, pero es que simplemente no lo pude evitar ─ responde Ayano con evidente nerviosismo ─. No entiendo porqué, pero es que me ponía nerviosa pensar en lo que podría decir si pasábamos enfrente de ella en este lugar.

─ Pues no creo que fuera nada malo. Sólo somos dos chicas, estudiantes de secundaria que hacen su camino a casa como todos los días, charlando como siempre lo hacemos, tomando la ruta de siempre y no uno sospechoso de ningún modo, y además somos las senpais de una de sus hermanas. No creo que haya ninguna razón para avergonzarse.

Chitose no solo tenía razón, sino que también sería un tanto necio pretender que no sea así. Ayano asiente quedamente, aunque aquel impulso que había tenido simplemente no se iba. Se trataba de un enamoramiento pasajero, típico en adolescentes que fijan en una determinada persona una imagen admirable y genial. No había duda de que Nadeshiko es una chica con un porte genial y calmo, y por ello no es de extrañar que Ayano la tuviese en consideración y respeto simplemente al verla. Era pasajero, y por ello pasaría con el tiempo, valga la redundancia, pero Ayano quería que ese enamoramiento pasase pronto, porque ese sentimiento anidado en su pecho era verdaderamente insoportable. No quería hacer algo de lo que después se pudiera arrepentir, y Chitose fácilmente podía deducir ese angustiante estado nada mas viendo a su amiga.

─ Todo estará bien, Ayano-chan. Tal vez la mejor manera de estar segura de lo que sientes y pasar página sea enfrentando este sentimiento que tienes.

─ ¿Estás segura de esto? ─ Ayano se detiene, y Chitose también lo hace sin dejar de mirar a su amiga a la cara ─ Tengo miedo de estropearlo todo ¿Qué pasa si esto al final no tiene futuro y lo enredo todo al decirle lo que estoy sintiendo? Me gustaría olvidar este sentimiento, que en cualquier caso no es sano para mí.

─ Tal vez, pero es la mejor forma en que lo superes. No temas decirlo, que no creo que unas simples palabras vayan a dar tantos problemas. Si no funciona, simplemente no pasa nada y cada quien seguirá su camino, y ese mal de amores que padeces eventualmente quedará como una simple anécdota.

Ayano piensa que era bastante raro que Chitose fuera capaz de tener semejante nivel razonamiento en cuanto al tema. A lo mejor era por los doujinshis raros que se había traído de Akiba. Su amiga era una auténtica fan del romance yuri, y posiblemente de allí tenga tanto conocimiento del tema, si bien es verdad que cada caso es distinto, puesto que cada quien vive y percibe una realidad particular, acentuando con el tiempo la identidad única de las personas. Gira su vista hacia atrás. Nadeshiko no se habrá ido demasiado lejos, apenas habían pasado por aquel camino en que ella se encontraba, así que podría alcanzarla si se daba un poco de prisa. No era fácil, pero debía intentarlo para poner un final a su problema.

─ ¿Tú crees... que todo estará bien, Chitose?

─ No creo, estoy segura ─ Chitose toma a su amiga por los hombros y le da un empujón ─. Vamos ahora, que no tomará mucho tiempo.

Ayano seguía con sus dudas. Los pies le pesaban como si fueran de plomo, y la respiración empezaba a dificultarse de simplemente pensar. Al cabo de un minuto, Ayano no había avanzado más de dos pasos muy, muy lentos, y Chitose sólo se le queda mirando con una ceja levantada.

─ Pues parece que el proceso de superar esta situación es más complicada de lo que esperaba. Ayano-chan está bastante tensa, así que deberé ayudar.

Chitose entonces ayuda a su amiga a andar, pues sólo así tendrían alguna posibilidad de llegar a sus casas antes de que anochezca.

* * *

**Media hora más tarde**

Nadeshiko ya había despedido a sus amigas y hacía rumbo a casa. Estaba cansada y le tocaba preparar la cena, así que se proponía llegar temprano a casa para que Sakurako no empezara con sus berrinches (ni a Hanako la veía en ese plan cuando algo así pasaba), cuando ve a dos chicas de Nanamori a mitad de camino.

─ ¿Qué hacen en las calles a estas horas? Miren que se está haciendo tarde ─ advierte Nadeshiko, aunque luego, al acercarse un poco más, se da cuenta de quiénes eran ─. Ah, son ustedes ¿Vienen para visitar a Sakurako? ¿Acaso hizo algo?

─ No se trata de eso, Ohmuro-san ─ responde primero Chitose ─. Simplemente pasa que mi amiga quiere hablar directamente con usted.

─ Pues si no se trata de Sakurako, definitivamente no me imagino qué puede ser para que vengan a hablarme directamente ─ Nadeshiko se muestra bastante confundida.

─ Ya lo verá... Ayano-chan esta es tu oportunidad.

A fin de brindarle mayor confianza a su amiga, Chitose le da una suave palmada en el hombro, además que le desea suerte en voz baja, y acto seguido se retira para no hacer mal tercio entre ellas. Ahora Ayano estaba en un punto de no retorno. Era todo o nada, y Ayano tenía que asumir el reto.

─ Mmm... ¿Tú eres Sugiura-san? Creo que sí. Tienes el porte de una vicepresidenta, justo como oí decir más de una vez a Sakurako.

Que Nadeshiko fuera quien rompiese el hielo entre ambas no era el mejor comienzo para Ayano, pero era de alegrarse que por lo menos Sakurako la elogiara y que Nadeshiko tuviese precisamente esa imagen de ella. Al menos podría liberarse un poco para decirle a Nadeshiko sus sentimientos, o lo que sea que la tenga tan mareada en ese momento.

─ Me alegra mucho que sepa quién soy, Ohmuro-san ─ el tono tímido de Ayano, junto con el pronunciado rubor que recorría sus mejillas, le daban un perfil bastante adorable, aunque Nadeshiko se mantenía en una pose simplemente curiosa ─. Verá, es que yo... yo...

─ ¿Mm?

Sentía que la garganta se le había secado. A medida que lo intentaba, parecía que se hacía más y más difícil. Hacía falta toda su fuerza de voluntad para poder seguir, y al hacer el intento apretaba los dientes con fuerza.

─ Q-quiero decirle que u-usted... m-m-me g-gu-gust...

─ ¿Eh? ─ Nadeshiko ya empezaba a comprender por dónde iban los tiros sin necesidad de que Ayano completara su frase ─ ¿E-estás segura de lo que dices? A pesar que no nos conocemos...

─ Eso ya lo sé ─ Ayano hacía un esfuerzo tremendo para respirar ─. P-pero no pude evitarlo. No sé por qué me pasa esto, pero es así. Yo solo no quiero parecer demasiado atrevida ni estupida por hacer esto, pues sé que no tendría una oportunidad con usted.

Por un eterno minuto se hace el silencio entre ambas. Cada cual intentaba asimilar lo que estaba pasando. Ayano cierra los ojos con fuerza, esperando a una respuesta de parte de Nadeshiko.

─ No me imaginaba que algo así fuera a pasar, y francamente no sé qué decir ─ Nadeshiko no estaba menos nerviosa e impresionada que Ayano, aunque sí podía llevarlo mejor ─. Pero sí hay algo de lo que estoy segura, y es que agradezco que me dijeras esto. Sería peor si sencillamente te lo callas.

─ ¿D-de verdad? ─ Ayano sentía que no había escuchado bien a Nadeshiko.

─ Te lo digo enserio. Temo mucho decirte que no hay oportunidad. Lo siento mucho, pero me hace sentir halagada saber que tú, quien cuida de Sakurako al igual que lo hace Himako, me diga eso, aunque sea la primera vez que alguien menor que yo se me confiese así... Pero podríamos quedar como amigas, ¿no te parece?

Ayano se queda de piedra. Estaba segura que la respuesta iba a ser que no, pero al final Nadeshiko no la despreció ni le dijo absolutamente nada que la pudiese herir de mala manera. Al final, el quedar como amigas sonaba bien para Ayano, que además, si bien quedó algo dolida, no había sido tan grave como temía. Todo había estado en su mente, todo el tiempo.

─ Pues muchas gracias por oírme, Ohmuro-san. Me alegra mucho hablarle de esto.

─ Pues no te preocupes, y sabes que puedes decirme si Sakurako causa muchos problemas.

─ N-no, para nada. Ohmuro-san puede que necesite ayuda en ocasiones, pero siempre tiene ganas de ayudar, y eso siempre es importante.

Nadeshiko sonríe. La respuesta de Ayano no solo mostraba el mejor lado de su hermana más atolondrada, sino que también mostraba los sentimientos y la calidad personal de Ayano. Realmente hablar con ella no había sido ninguna pérdida de tiempo. Antes de despedirse de ella y seguir su camino a casa, Nadeshiko toma una de sus libretas, anota su número, arranca el pedazo de la hoja y se lo pasa a Ayano.

─ Ha sido positivo hablar contigo, Sigiura-san. Eres admirable, y quizás un día termine pasándote este mismo caso, pero tomando mi lugar, así que por lo menos sabrás qué hacer. Sigue esforzándote en tu labor como vicepresidenta.

─ C-claro. Por supuesto que lo haré.

Al momento en que se aleja Nadeshiko, Ayano empieza a tomar nota mental de lo que acababa de pasar. La realidad es que nunca tuvo nada que perder, y al intentarlo ganó una amiga, y además Ayano finalmente había podido desahogar ese mal de amores que le había dado de pronto. Ahora se sentía capaz de seguir adelante, por su camino de siempre, nuevamente teniendo a Kyouko en la mira. Al fin y al cabo, enamorarse de verdad no tenía que ver con admiración, fama u otra cosa de ese estilo. Simplemente el amor es el amor, una cosa bastante extraña y complicada de explicar.

─ ¡Chitose, ya podemos seguir! ¿Chitose? ─ como no veía a su amiga acercarse, Ayano la busca, encontrando pronto a Chitose tirada en el piso, con los lentes a un lado y con una tremenda hemorragia nasal.

─ Jejeje. No es como con Toshino-san, pero se siente tan bien... ─ dice Chitose sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Ayano.

─ ¡Chitose!

* * *

**Al día siguiente**

Era otro día dentro del consejo estudiantil de la secundaria Nanamori, y Ayano estaba bastante animada mientras pasaba los papeles que le correspondían. Chitose estaba un poco sorprendida de verla así. Lejos de mostrarse mínimamente triste o ansiosa, Ayano estaba fresca como una lechuga e irradiando ánimo.

─ ¿Qué te ocurre, Ayano-chan? Parece que algo muy bueno te ha pasado.

─ Sí, y esto te lo debo enormemente ─ responde Ayano tranquilamente ─. Ya no tengo ese problema que tanto me aquejaba ayer. Ni yo misma me creo que pudiera pasar ese rechazo tan rápido y de tan buen modo. Tenías razón. Debí hablar con Ohmuro-san desde un primer momento, y así habría podido acabar con todo. En efecto, fue un simple y fugaz enamoramiento juvenil, que al final la verdadera gravedad era solo imaginación mía. Ahora puedo volver a mirar al frente y seguir. Realmente no sé qué haría si no contara contigo, Chitose.

─ Entonces ya estás mejor. Eso es algo genial ─ Chitose sonríe contenta ─. Pues ya que no te pones así por la hermana de Ohmuro-san, ¿significa que otra vez intentarás acercarte a Toshino-san?

─ ¿Q-qué cosas dices, Chitose? ¿C-cómo crees que me voy a estar fijando en una chica tan desorganizada como Toshino Kyouko? Aunque creo que no tengo de otra que ir a verla en un rato... ─ Ayano se pone completamente roja y gira la mirada, aunque no sabía hacia dónde mirar.

Chitose en ese momento no podía sino reír. Ya extrañaba el lado tsundere de su mejor amiga. Así definitivamente era mejor.

**Fin**

* * *

Sé que algunos habrán querido que las pusiera como pareja (yo me lo pensé un buen rato), otros pensarán que deseo ver arder el mundo, otros por ahí me creerán un enfermo que no tiene límites, y sin duda un cuarto grupo (los que estén igual de disociados que yo) pensará que mi idea ha resultado fenomenal. En cualquier caso, este ha sido un OS que he llevado meses queriéndolo subir, y ahora está aquí, y muy contento me siento por ello. De corazón espero que les haya agradado, y nos veremos pronto.

Hasta otra


End file.
